


Psychics, 2001

by sinchester



Series: Psychics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining!Sam, Unrequited, Unrequited Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchester/pseuds/sinchester
Summary: Sam, now in his first term at Stanford, goes out for a beer with Jess's friends in honour of her birthday. He has tried to forget Dean - every move he makes, every word he speaks, is motivated towards this. Once there, he meets a young man who doesn't say much but has a lot of questions. His efforts are rendered fruitless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> For Violet! Since you liked the first so much, I decided to write this sequel tonight. Please tell me what you think!
> 
> For Geny, as always. I love you so much. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not have copyright to this gayness, I only make it my own.

A few months into college, Sam got drunk. 

He would go out for a beer or two on a Friday night with a friend, but he usually wouldn't get drunk. Not even tipsy. He was fine with pleasantly hazy.

Plus, if he did get wasted, he would probably end up calling Dean and spilling some shit he would never forgive himself for.

But this time... wasn't like the others. It was Jess' birthday, and he thought she was cute, and she'd been chasing him down all week, trying to get him to come. At first, Sam was indifferent, and noncommittal 'maybe's were his one and only response to her bordering-on-pestering. He didn't like hanging out with lots of people at once. It was overwhelming. And everyone liked Jess. Really, everyone liked her. So there was no way this would be a quiet night at the local bar. On Thursday evening, though, he thought, hey, what the fuck, right? What could possibly go wrong?

This clearly meant a lot to Jess. Not just the party, but Sam coming to it. So, Sam thought, fuck it, and decided to go.

-

"Guys, this is Sam. He's pre-law. From Kansas. Apparently hates classic rock, can't bear to hear it. Overwhelmingly tall. Anything else? I love introductions." 

Sam shrugged and Jess playfully (no, flirtingly) pummelled his bicep. "The guy underestimates himself."

There was a moment of silence as Sam took in the sight of the group before him. Generally, they reeked of California college student - sugary smiles, the stereotypical habit of tagging 'dude' on the end of every sentence, a general enthusiasm towards life that the sunflower state and everywhere else Sam had temporarily grown up in evidently lacked... One kid even had what looked like a sea animal's tooth on a wire round her neck. Although the faces were new to him, the all-encompassing West Coast aura wasn't. Everything was ordinary. Ordinary for Palo Alto. Something Sam could just about handle a night of, he concluded. 

That was, until his eyes had swept across the standing line-up of Jess's friends and came to a young man sitting in the corner, clearly with the group as he was at their table but almost refusing to interact. There was something about the way he just remained there, sipping his beer like it would kill him if he drank too much at a time and clearly overdressed for an autumn North American night at the local dive bar. His existence, his presence, made Sam the kind of uneasy he felt since the day he'd said goodbye to Frank.

 

But this wasn't Frank. And he wasn't fifteen anymore.

 

Sam awkwardly pulled the muscles around his mouth into a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes and nodded towards Jess's posse, greeting them collectively by offering a small "hey".

 

Within 5 minutes of joining them, one guy was already calling him Sammy.

For the first time in his life, Sam let it happen.

-

All night long, Sam's brow fake-burrowed as he nodded gravely and pretended to understand the talk about football. He laughed at everyone's jokes, first out of politeness, then due to his state of tipsy bliss as he gulped down beer that he didn't have to pay for. After a while, he even found himself enjoying the evening, and couldn't help but wonder if these could be future friends of his. 

Sam, being intelligent, sensitive, strikingly good-looking and witty when he wanted to be, was instantly liked by the whole group. In fact, he almost became the subject of fascination for the night, the centre of attention: all the kids, including Jess, were obviously trying to impress him, whether it be with constitutional knowledge, beer gurgling or wince-worthy one-liners. The only one not buying in to Sam's undisputed charm was the guy in the corner.

It had been around two and a half hours, and he'd barely said a word - only denied the offer of another beer from Jess and excused himself to the men's room. Sam was privately transfixed , because something was weird about him - his sixth sense that he'd learned to drown out of his mind was prickling against his skin once more.

 

More out of curiosity than his supposedly inherent need to protect the world against what goes bump in the night, Sam stood up and nonchalantly wandered over to the boy's side of the table. Everyone was lost in mindless banter, so no one blinked when he sat down in the only empty chair other than his own previous one. The one next to the guy's.

 

For a long minute, all that empirically existed between the two young men was both of them avoiding each other's gaze and shying away from brushing knees. 

 

"You know he's heartbroken. Why don't you ever call?"

Sam jumped. "What?"

A pause.

"You know what I mean." The boy said softly. "You're consumed with guilt every day. You're the only person alive that truly loves him, and you left him."

Sam inhaled deeply and huffed out again. This guy knew everything.

Why hadn't he said anything about it all night? He could've slipped in a wry comment that would've caught Sam off guard, or approached him first. But he hadn't.

 

He just hadn't.

 

For some strange reason, Sam tried to justify his actions to the boy beside him. "I needed to get away. I couldn't carry on like that for the rest of my life."

"You can't ever get away. Not from him. Not for long. He'll come back eventually, you know he will." The young man bit his lip. "And when he does, you'll never have it in you to leave him for good again."

"How do you know that? And what good will that do me?"

"I just know. You just know it, too. He is the only person you can ever imagine having any sort of life with. He's the only one you trust with anything; your feelings, your lifestyle, your career, your health, your protection, your virginity..."

At that last word, Sam snapped. "Stop! Just... just stop it, okay? I get the message, man. He'll come back."

 

A long silence between them followed. 

 

Sam tried to keep up with the bubbly, fast-moving chatter of his new-found friends, but they were in the middle of a conversation he couldn't understand if he tried. The other boy just looked around the room, as if searching for another subject to ponder over.

 

"Do you want to be a lawyer more than anything?" The boy asked slowly, after a while of taking in but not letting out.

"Yeah. Why else would I be here?" Sam's reply was instant, almost too instant. He seemed too sure of himself for an 18 year old.

Too sure of himself for a boy that dreamed about being with his brother.

 

"... More than you want him to kiss you? Just once?"

 

All of a sudden, Sam felt undeniably tearful.

"Can't we... can you just..." he trailed off. "What's your name, anyway?"

 

For the first time that evening, the boy looked Sam dead in the eye."Like him" he responded. "Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. Please take 30 seconds to comment and tell me what you think! It makes a world of a difference.


End file.
